Remilia Scarlet
Perfil Principal Remilia es la dueña y la cabeza de la Mansión Scarlet Devil, la ama de Sakuya y Meiling, y la hermana mayor de Flandre. Aunque su apariencia (y a veces su comportamiento) parecen las de una niña, ella tiene terribles poderes magicos y una famosa reputacion, al ser conocida en todo Gensokyo como la peligrosa "Demonio Escarlata" Como todos los vampiros ella es fotosensible y se debilita cuando se expone a la luz del sol, por lo cual ella normalmente se queda dentro de su mansion (la cual tiene pocas ventanas para prevenir que la luz entre en ella) durante el dia y sale en la noche. Es sabido que ella bebe sangre humana, pero como tiene poco apetito sus victimas casi nunca mueren. En Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Remilia decide liberar una niebla sobre Gensokyo para bloquear el sol y asi poder moverse libremente durante el dia; luego de que su plan fuera descubierto y detenido, ella fue forzada a usar una sombrilla para cubrirse cuando ella quisiera moverse durante el dia (como se ve en Immaterial and Missing Power). En Imperishable Night ella insiste en acompañar a Sakuya, ya que el viaje se realiza de noche y ella no tiene limitaciones. En Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, ella organiza su "propia" investigacion al ordenarle a Sakuya que traiga a todos los sospechosos para encontrar al culpable, luego se daria cuenta que la culpable esta por encima de las montañas, donde ella es muy propensa a la luz. Aunque que su personalidad sea del tipo egocéntrica y sea algo fastidiosa, es posible ser amiga de ella; como sea, humanos y youkai prefieren evitarla. Su nombre, apariencia, su casa, y su ropa indican que ella es de origen europeo y emigro a Japon hace muchos años. Ella dice ser la descendiente del vampiro mas famoso del mundo, el Conde Vlad Tepes Dracula, pero esto fue declarado mentira por ZUN en una entrevista. Hechos Curiosos * Debido a que el tema de preludio del stage final de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, se llama "The Young Descendant of Tepes"(La Joven Descendiente de Tepes), ella a veces se la relaciona con el linaje del Conde Dracula. Esto es porque el nombre completo de Dracula es Vlad Tepes Dracula. Como sea, ZUN nego que ella este relacionada con la familia Dracula, aun cuando la misma Remilia dice ser la descendiente de Tepes. * El nombre de su tema principal, Septette for the Dead Princess(Septeto para la Princesa Muerta) esta basado en Pavane pour une infante défunte (Pavana para una Princesa Muerta) por Maurice Ravel * Como la mayoria de los vampiros Remilia tiene el poder de transformarse y convertirse en un murcielago. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoria de los vampiros, sus alas permanecen visibles aun en su forma humana, haciendo imposible que ella se haga pasar completamente como un humano. * Remilia no es solo la ama de Sakuya sino tambien es la que le dio a Sakuya su nombre (segun Perfect Memento). Considerando el turbio pasado de Sakuya y la improbabilidad de un humano en volverse en la sirvienta de un Vampiro, la teoria principal es que Sakuya fue una vez una cazavampiros, y Remilia consiguio que Sakuya le sirviera luego de vencerla en combate. * Segun la linea temporal de Gensokyo, Remilia nacio en el año 1503, haciendo de ella, y su hermana , uno de los pocos personajes de los que se sabe la fecha de nacimiento. *Como Flandre Scarlet, el arma de Remilia es la Gungnir, una lanza que segun la descripcion, tiene la habilidad de siempre dar en el blanco. Al igual que Flandre, la Gungnir de Remilia tiene un fuerte poder magico, pero en un nivel mucho menor al de la Lævateinn de Flandre * Es una gran coincidencia que la aparicion de Remilia fuera en el 6º juego de Touhou , que ella sea la jefe del Stage 6, y que en su nivel posea 6 Spellcards (5 para Remilia y 1 para Sakuya), ya que 666 es el numero de la bestia. =Perfiles Oficiales Embodiment of Scarlet Devil - おまけ.txt Immaterial and Missing Power - 上海アリス通信.txt Imperishable Night - Manual Imperishable Night - キャラ設定.txt Scarlet Weather Rhapsody - chara.html Sinopsis de Libros Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red :Articulo principal: Articulo y Entrevista: Remilia En el articulo, escrito un mes y medio despues del Incidente de la Niebla Escarlata, Aya describe la niebla, como la vio ella arriba en el cielo de Gensokyo. Curiosamente, las variaciones en la densidad de la niebla formaban la forma de un par de alas angelicales. Ademas, se formo un arcoiris enteramente rojo debido a la luz que se refractaba a traves de la niebla. Aunque ella reconocio los inconvenientes para los humanos , Aya enfatizo la belleza de la niebla y animo a todos los que pudieran a observar la niebla desde el cielo. En la entrevista, Aya le pregunta a Remilia sobre el fenomeno que ella observo en el cielo. A pesar de que Remilia estaba tan desconcertada como la misma Aya, Patchouli Knowledge se mete durante la entrevista y explica que el arco iris es similar a un arco iris comun pero debido a la peculiar composicion de la niebla de Remilia el arcoiris paso a ser escarlata. Y en cuanto al misterio de las alas, ella concluye diciendo que el patron visto era simplemente la forma de las manos de Remilia al liberar la niebla. Perfect Memento in Strict Sense :Articulo Principal: Perfect Memento: Remilia Scarletthumb *Actual dueña de la Mansion Scarlet Devil. *Remilia era conocida como la Demonio Escarlata antes de llegar a Gensokyo porque ella usualmente derramaba la sangre de sus victimas en sus ropas blancas. *Cualquiera que hable de los vampiros en Gensokyo esta siempre hablando de la familia Scarlet. *A pesar de tener 500 años, Remilia luce como una ñina y a veces se comporta como tal. *La envargadura de sus alas es mayor que su altura. *Ella tiene un gran ego, poco temperamento, y es muy egoista. Como sea, ella puede cortes. *Remilia es la mente maestra detras del Incidente de la Niebla Roja, que duro unos dias hasta que Reimu la castigo. *Remilia es conocida tambien por invitar humanos a fiestas que se realizan en los terrenos de la mansion. *Ella tambien puede ir a la Aldea de los Humanos solo por pura curiosidad o capricho. *Ella esta convencida que no hay nadie superior a ella y no es amigable con nadie. *El poder de Remilia para cambiar el destino puede dar como resultado que un ser humano se transforme en un ser mitad-humano y mitad-youkai. Categoría:Personajes